


another plane

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Volleyball, yuuki is a good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Lev's extra excited about a new group of friends he made yesterday, but Yuuki's not so sure ...





	another plane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sportsfest 2018 - the prompt was 'most likely to get involved with a cult'.

“And then after I’d had a cookie, we sat in a circle on the floor, and this guy stood up in the middle and asked us to think about love, and the things we treasured the most.”

Adjusting his kit bag so it rested more comfortably on his shoulder, Yuuki nodded to show Lev he was listening.

“And he told us to let them go…”

“Let go?”

“Yeah, something about … um … ‘tethering us to the material world’.” With a happy smile, Lev picked up his pace, his steps bouncy, leaving Yuuki to trot to keep up with him. “Then he asked us how it made us feel.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And everyone there was saying they felt light and free and …” Lev twisted around, smiling at the sky. The sun shone around him, causing a curious effect with his hair, as if he’d been bestowed with a halo.

“And did you feel … uh … free?”

“Uhm.” Tilting his head to the side, Lev considered. “I’m not sure. I started to talk about it, and everyone was nodding and telling me to ‘let it go’, that I was ‘doing well’ and—”

Yuuki frowned. All afternoon, Lev had been full of the amazing experience he’d had the day before, barely stopped talking about the new café he’d discovered when he’d got off at the wrong stop. Smelling cookies, he’d wandered in and been greeted by a pretty girl who’d handed him a leaflet and then ushered him to a seat.  And he’d become suspicious when Lev told him he’d been joined at his table by others, all of whom were wearing purple shirts.

“They were so friendly,” Lev had said. “One of them gave me his cookie, and another bought me a green tea so I’d feel cleansed.”

“What did you have to let go of, Haiba-kun?” Yuuki asked, a little timidly because Lev was still eulogising over his experience.

“Um, well, I thought about you guys and the team and how I want to be the ace one day and how great it feels to spike that ball. And I also started telling them how I need to work hard on my serves and receives because Kenma-san can be really fierce about it.” He bit his lip, and lowered his voice. “They said Kenma-san didn’t sound like a very nice person.”

Yuuki held his tongue because while he’d never had cause to complain about Kenma, he was pretty terrifying so he could see why strangers might think he wasn’t nice.

“But I said he was amazing,” Lev continued, “and I told them all about the team, and how cool you all were. Oh, and I mentioned Kuroo-san’s hair and how mature he is, and how he uses words like Dijoxic-hydrolisic-aminion-amoebas or whatever it is. And the leader asked me if I felt free yet because I was letting go, but then I realised I hadn’t told them about the Nohebi match and I thought I should, ‘cause if they thought Kenma-san wasn’t nice, then they should really hear about Daishou-san and—” He paused for breath. “And of course I had to mention Hinata and how great it’s going to be seeing him again because I’m taller and I swear I’ve improved my receives so I’ll be better than him now and—”

He came to a stop, pulling on Yuuki’s arm. “There’s the café, Shibayama-kun.”

It didn’t look much like a café, not in the way Yuuki understood, more like a reception area of a hall with a couple of tables set out. He looked around for the pretty girl Lev had mentioned but there was no one there. And as they approached, he could see the building was locked up, with a sign stuck on the door.

‘The Tokyo Mind-Free Group has moved to a different plane.’ Lev read out. His face fell. “Oh … there’s no phone number either.”

“There’s something on the other side,” Yuuki said, turning the paper over. “’If you truly believe then you’ll find us one day’.” He stopped reading,  reached up, patting a crestfallen Lev on the shoulder, or more the middle of his back. “Um, want to find another café? I’ll treat you.”

“You’re very kind, Shibayama-kun,” Lev replied, his mouth drooping downwards. “Thank you.”

Screwing up the notice, Yuuki threw it into the nearest bin. He didn’t need to tell Lev they’d also added ‘Not open to volleyball players.’ That would be too cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Shibayama is a good boy and Lev is precious.


End file.
